


The Stars and How They Shine

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Of Poodles and Bassinets [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Mpreg, No Angst, No Smut, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: Viktor is officially five-and-a-half months along in his pregnancy. It's been three months since the couple dealt with Yuuri's media "scandal" with various press conferences and apologies from various news sites.Without the stress of threatening letters coming through their P.O. box, Viktor could fully ride out his pregnancy and enjoy the chaotic good of his family, including the newly engaged couple that consisted of an angry (through slightly mellowed out after the years) Russian and a stoic Kazakh.Yes, things now were wonderful.And Viktor absolutely couldn't wait to outshine the announcement of the engagement with the gender of the baby.





	The Stars and How They Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been weeks since you guys last saw me, I'm sorry. I've been working a completely bank slate and have had no ideas for this series so far. I now I left the series with an update that was questionable, at the very least, and a lot of you guys were asking about what happened afterward. And, I won't include it in the story, but like you saw in the description, Yuuri had to put up a lot of fuss and do a lot of social events to properly apologize and explain his behavior.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> 

"You've got the salad?"

"Check."

"Main course?"

"Check."

"Wine? Drinks?"

"Check."

"Which ones?"

Yuuri hummed in thought, sifting through a high cabinet nestled in the corner of the kitchen against the wall, slightly yelling out a response to Viktor who was seated on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Merlot, Rosé, White,"

"Anything else? You didn't forget, did you?" Viktor crooned, tilting his head in deliberate question, only to beam as Yuuri pulled out a cold bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling cider from the fridge, placing it down on the marble counter top before cupping Viktor's jaw to litter kisses across his husband's face making Viktor practically mewl.

"I would never forget something special for my husband. Do you doubt me now, Vitya?"

"Of course not, my sweet. I only wanted to see if you were on top of things for us." Yuuri only chuckled, sitting on his knees in front of the omega to press a sweet kiss against Viktor's warm baby bump.

"I'm as keen as I can be."

"Papa! Daddy! I set the table just like you asked!" Nikolai popped his little head out from around the corner, beaming proudly at his parents before spotting Yuuri's position, whining as he dragged his feet along the floor and leaning heavily on his father before speaking. "Aww, no fair, you gave the baby kisses without me."

Both men could only laugh, Yuuri lifting his son into his arms making the child giggle, Yuuri trilling his lips to mimic an airplane before zooming out of the kitchen, pup in tow.

Viktor could only smile and sigh as he watched the two shout and wrestle on the living room floor, rolling every which way as their happy pheromones filled the space, Nikolai letting out a growl making Yuuri return the growl, scolding to play nice, the mood staying light and airy as they practically fought for dominance of the living room, Yuuri claiming the couch and Nikolai furiously bouncing on his Papa's back to get him to move.

Their heads snapped to the door as the click of the lock sounded, the door opening revealing the couple they'd been preparing for.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off, Beka, they're weird about shit like that." The blonde Russian gruffed, blonde hair hanging into his eyes and he untied his faux fur shoes, Otabek nodding mutely as he slipped off his own, far more basic ones.

"Hi, uncle Yurio! Hi, uncle Otabek!" Nikolai called, still jumping on his Papa's back in an effort to push him off of the couch, the alpha letting out a soft puff of air with each movement his son made.

"Hey, there, pup. Beating up on your old man, I see?"

"Mmhm! Papa won't _move_ !" Nikolai shouted, yelping as Yuuri turned himself around, the boy landing with a small _whoosh_ onto his father's chest, whining as Yuuri ruffled his already mused hair. "Ugh! Papa~!"

Viktor chuckled from his seat in the kitchen, gesturing for Yuri to come help him as he slipped off of the bar stool, huffing out an exhausted breath once his feet managed to touch the ground, hands coming to rest on his swollen tummy.

"Dinner is almost ready, so how about we sit and chat for a bit in the living room. The longer I stay on my feet, the more I just want to nap." Viktor whined, Otabek supporting Viktor's lower back with a large hand as he waddled along to sit down on the couch next to his husband and son, who had calmed down to some degree, even though Yuuri was fussing over Nikolai's hair and the pup was not having it.

Otabek seated himself on the loveseat that was adjacent to the couple, Yuri kneeling down before Viktor mutely.

"Am I allowed to touch this time?" Yuri asked, but instead of looking at the pregnant omega, he looked up at Viktor's alpha husband. Yuri had gotten into the habit of asking, since he had no desire to scrap with the older man because of an unintentional wrong move.

Yuuri eyed him questionably before nodding stiffly, going back to smoothing down his son's hair, much to the child's protest.

Yuri only breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at Viktor for confirmation. Once the omega nodded, Yuri couldn't help but press his palms against the sides of Viktor's bump, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against it mutely, a low rumble of contentment vibrating from his chest.

Viktor merely smiled, looking over at Otabek's tender expression as he stared at the young Russian, a comfortable silence falling over the group.

Yuri snapped his head up without warning, looking up at Otabek with wide eyes, a rare excited smile adorning his features.

"Beka! They're moving!" Viktor and Yuuri laughed, Otabek moving to kneel next to Yuri, much to the young alpha's insistence. "It was really light, but I felt it. I'm still the number one uncle!"

Yuri looked over to the dark haired man once more, his expression softening as he nodded again.

"Go ahead and touch, it's okay." Viktor nodded in agreement, taking Otabek's hand and placing it in the middle of his bump.

Yuri was practically vibrating in his skin, a rare sparkle in his eye as he watched for Otabek's reaction, jumping in joy when he saw the smallest of smiles adorning his features.

"I felt it..."

Just then, the oven beeped, signalling that whatever was cooking was finally finished, Viktor rose from his seat, but was ultimately stopped by his husband's hand on his shoulder, gently easing the omega back down onto the sofa before standing himself, little Nikolai hopping onto his back as he did so. 

"I got it, Vitya. You stay and relax, okay? You did a lot today." Yuuri crooned, leaning down to press a sweet, chaste kiss to Viktor's lips.

The omega merely pouted, huffing before tugging the man down for another kiss before grumbling dejectedly.

"By a lot do you mean sitting down all day? Come on, Yuuri, I wanna do something, too!" Yuuri chuckled, standing upright and adjusting the pup on his back. 

"Later, okay, baby? For now, it's best to stay off your feet. I'm going to take out the chicken, and I'll back in a moment."

Viktor sighed as he watched Yuuri and Nikolai retreat to the kitchen, noticing that Yuri had been surprisingly quiet throughout his and Yuuri's conversation and affections. When he redirected his attention, his own blue eyes met green before they snapped away, Yuri still seated on the shag carpeted floor with Otabek, who were casting each other uneasy looks. Viktor huffed to himself softly, taking the time to scan over the two men, catching every little movement and rustle of leather, until his eyes finally landed on their conjoined hands, zeroing in on the flashy golden, diamond encrusted bands around their right ring fingers.

Yuri visibly shuddered as a wide, mischievous smile stretches on Viktor's lips from ear to ear. The omega sits upright then, crossing his legs to the best of his ability before speaking up.

"So, you two, when were you going to tell us about your engagement?"

On queue, their faces flushed bright red, Otabek, averting his eyes as Yuri as practically fuming from embarrassment.

"We were gonna tel you tonight, shitty Viktor, but you ruined the surprise."

"Aha, well, I'm very perceptive Yurio, you forget I notice the little things." Viktor crooned, hand coming down to rest on his baby bump, an idea flickering in his mind light a light bulb going off above his head.  Just then Yuuri's voice echoed from the dining room, along with Nikolai's small giggles.

"Dinner's ready, you guys, come serve yourselves!"

* * *

"Eh? You're engaged now?" Yuuri gasped, the couple across them only nodding stiffly, Yuri helping himself to the pasta salad with aggression, pouring himself a tall glass of wine to throw back not even seconds later, coughing into his fist as some of the alcohol went straight to his windpipe.

Viktor only hummed, mumbling a quaint 'thank you' as Yuuri poured him a glass of sparkling cider, he himself indulging in simple ice water.

"Uncle Yurio and Uncle Otabek are getting married?" Nikolai squealed, clapping his hands from his own seat the the table. "Yay!"

"That's great, you guys, I'm happy for you." Yuuri followed up, leisurely cutting a few slices of baked lemon pepper chicken and serving his husband, Viktor cooing in delight before littering kisses along the alpha's face, the man seemingly unfazed by the overwhelming affection. "You guys will certainly make a handsome couple. I should let my mom know, she'd be ecstatic. Oh, maybe Yuuko-san, too..."

"Hey, don't be blurting out our news to all of Hasetsu, you idiots and my grandfather are the only ones who know anything about it right now, so hold off on being so rude." Yuri interjected, Otabek remaining silent as he poured himself a glass of Rosé, sipping it leisurely.

"He's right, Yuuri. Besides, we have yet to tell Mama our own news. She should hear that first, huh, love?" Viktor hummed, casting their guests a glance as he sipped his cider.

"Ah, you're right, Vitya, how could I forget. I'm sure she'll be excited."

"Are you kidding she'll be over the moon!"

"Tell the pig's mom what? Did something important happen? Are you hiding something from us, shitty Viktor?" Yuri narrowed his eyes at the couple, Viktor clinging to Yuuri's arm before his eyes gleamed. Now it was _his_ time to shine.

"Oh, nothing really, just the gender of the baby. We went to our ultrasound appointment and found out this morning!"

Yuri blinked once. Twice. Before he stood up with fury, his plate clattering as the table shook, chair scraping across the wooden floor.

"What!? You found out the gender and didn't say anything to us!? Are you nuts!?" He practically screeched, Nikolai momentarily covering his ears at the shouting. Otabek ruffled his hair, the pup smiling at him with wide baby blues.

"Well, we thought we'd surprise you. Would you like to know?" Viktor responded coolly, hands coming down to rub circles into his belly, the baby kicking for the faintest moments. "Probably not. You had your own surprise for the evening."

Yuri scoffed, planting his hands down on the table, slightly bunching up the lacy table cloth.

"Of course I want to know, you idiot. You should have told me first thing."  Viktor let a smug smile slip past his lips as Yuuri merely made a low a rumble of contentment deep in his chest, obviously pleased that they were talking about the baby. 

"What is it, Daddy? Huh? Huh? I wanna know, too!" Nikolai squealed, practically vibrating in his chair.

Viktor chuckled, looking over at his husband with reverence as the man wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Well if you _must_ know, we're going to be having a baby girl."


End file.
